Devuélveme la vida
by Starcrosedd1810
Summary: ¿Como se hace para devolver vida algo que hace mucho tiempo aparenta no pooserla?, pues, tiene que haber una forma de sacar a esa persona de ese vórtice, a la persona que quieres, que amas, que has amado desde siempre. ¿Es posible devolverle a alegría a alguien?, ¿Es posible hacer que una persona vuelva a vivir?.
1. Devuélveme la alegría

Estire mi mano hacia el pequeño reloj minimalista que estallaba en la mesa del hotel, marcaba repetidas veces la hora, las 5:00 AM, rebote de la cama, deshaciéndome del enorme nudo que habían ocasionado las sabanas en mi….

Mis manos dolían, mi garganta dolía, mi cuerpo también, registre la habitación en busca de algún cuerpo dormido, de alguien mas a mi lado…

El cuarto estaba completamente vacío, de nuevo me he llevado la soledad a la cama, nada de nada, nada de amor, nada de acción, nada de sensaciones…

Solo nada.

Me dirigi con torpeza al baño, encerrándome en el con sumo cuidado, no quería despertar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí….luego súbitamente recordé que no había nadie, solo mi maldita soledad.

Me estremeci al sentir la gran presión de agua que caia sobre mi, agua fría, helada, esto se debía a que probablemente nos encontrábamos en algún motel de carretera, registrados de manera anónima para "no levantar sospechas"

Tuvimos que hacer eso demasiada veces, debido a que con nuestra creciente fama, las fans se colaban en nuestra habitación, se robaban nuestras intimas pertenencias, a lo largo de la gira había perdido cerca de 10 cepillos dentales, 5 bóxers, y una que otra camiseta, sin embargo eso no me importaba tanto, pues si una fan se colara a mi cuarto ahora mismo, eso significaría algo de contacto con alguien más para mi, algo que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

En los últimos años, con la fama creciente de nuestra banda, las cosas se habían puesto muy fuertes para nosotros cuatro, sin embargo habíamos podido afrontarlo, o al menos eso pensaba, o quizás, James, Logan y Carlos pudieron, yo sinceramente no pude, mi vida se ha convertido en un vórtice de soledad total…

Mis amigos ya no son mis amigos, los viejos chicos con los que solía jugar al hockey en Minnesota, y luego tontear en el Palm Woods, ya no eran más que conocidos, pero, ¿Cómo los culpo?, yo me volví una persona completamente cerrada….supongo que se hartaron de mis jueguitos de adolescente depresivo y se alejaron de mi, aunque no lo suficientemente lejos como para expulsarme de la banda.

Siento la piel de mis dedos arrugada, y es por que probablemente he pasado 30 minutos debajo de la descompuesta ducha, remojando mi cuerpo..

Sali de ella con lentitud, envolviendo una toalla en mi cintura, me deslice hacia el cuarto, empezando a vestirme, urgue en mi maleta para la gira, y encontré unos bóxers color blanco, algo extraño, no parecían mios, en la parte de atrás, note que decía "Súper doctor, estrella del pop", estos definitivamente eran de Logan, era un juego entre los cuatros, todos habíamos jugado a bordar una parte de nuestra ropa interior, con estos sobrenombres internos que nos habíamos colocado, como "Bronceado perfecto" para James, o "Carlosutra" para Carlos, obviamente…

Los tome, pensando en devolvérselos, pero, instintivamente me los coloque, pensando que esto seria un hermoso recordatorio de los momentos que vivimos en nuestra hermandad, en lo que era antes Big Time Rush.

Coloco jeans ajustados encima de mi, luego una camiseta a rayas sin mangas, debíamos ir a desayunar antes de marcharnos para hacer las pruebas de sonido para un concierto, en algún lugar del cual yo no recordaba el nombre.

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estábamos los cuatro en la mesa del restaurante de frituras de al lado del Motel.

¡Maldición!-El estruendoso grito salido de la boca de James se escucho por todas partes-No he parado de recibir mensajes de la idiota de Sandra-James escribía algo de manera furiosa en su enorme teléfono- No entiende que lo nuestro termino hace tanto..

Sandra Da silva era una modelo brasileña con la cual James solía salir, los tabloides decían que eran la pareja del año, sin embargo, realmente se sentía un infierno cuando ellos estaban cerca.

Viejo, fue hace una semana, y la dejaste sin explicación-Logan argumento, siempre el, siempre el mas sensato de todos-

Pero, amigo, esa relación estaba acabada incluso antes de empezar-Carlos respondió por James, defendiéndolo-

Eso no es excusa para tratar a una mujer así-Logan repico, estaba tan asombrado por el comentario de Carlos que pensé que sus ojos se saldrían por un momento-

Logan, vamos, viejo, eso era mas que un desastre-Carlos me miro, buscando misericordia-Kenny-Mi antigua abreviatura sonó demasiado extraña de la boca de Carlos- Dile que tengo razón.

Mantenganme lejos de sus discusiones, por favor-Dije, pinchando sutilmente mi panqueque repleto de mantequilla-

Ok-Logan dijo, con una sonrisa-Entonces, Kendall dice que yo tengo razón.

¡EL NO DIJO ESO!-Carlos parecía herido, dolido por que pensaba que yo no estaba de su lado-

Basta….eso no viene al caso-me limite a decir, metiendo un pedazo de fruta en mi boca-

Al cabo de minutos, ya estábamos fuera del lugar. Listos para ir al concierto, a probar el sonido, y esperar ansiosos a las fans que venían repletas de letreros de apoyo hacia nosotros.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, cantamos todo lo que pudimos hasta agotar nuestras voces, luego del gigantesco concierto, nos encontrábamos todos tras bastidores.

Empecé a cambiarme, retirando mi ropa sudada por el agite del concierto, cuando alguien invadió mi lugar, alguien entro a verme, al principio pensé que de alguna manera una fan se colo hacia dentro, pero no….

¿Tu?-Pregunte, asombrado, asustado por su presencia, no podía creer que estuviera aquí.


	2. Devuélveme mis boxers

Me tomo unos cuantos segundos notar la presencia de esa persona dentro de mi apretado camerino detrás de la arena del concierto, mis piernas temblaron al ver su pálido rostro, o mas bien….su artificialmente bronceado rostro.

¿Jo?-Mis dientes castañearon al pronunciar su nombre, Jo, ella era mi exnovia, habíamos terminado hace 9 meses, cuando ella se fue a filmar su propia serie, ridículamente llamada "La vida en New York", yo estaba seguro que habían existido millones de series con ese nombre, pero aun asi, Jo pensó que ese sería un proyecto prometedor para su creciente carrera.

¿No te alegras de verme?-Ella sonrió, llevaba unas absurdas orejeras de peluche rosado, y una camiseta realmente apretada, ella parecía cómoda parada ahí, sonriéndome, mientras yo torpemente cubría mis bóxers de "Súper doctor"

Claro que me alegro-La falsedad se noto increíblemente en mi voz, estaba seguro que en China se habían dado cuenta que yo le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, ella solo se limito a seguir sonriendo como tonta.

¿No te preguntas que hago por aquí?-Ella chasqueo su lengua, moviéndose hacia mi-Te he extrañado tanto.

Jo…-Mi voz sonaba apagada, no sabría que responder, por que, pues simplemente nada de esto tenía sentido alguno-Deja que me ponga los pantalones-Trate de decirlo en forma de broma, aun cuando no tenia ánimos para eso-

Kendo….extraño todo de ti, me fui a California, a saludar a tu madre-Ella murmuro-Ella me explico que estabas de gira, ¿Sabes?, yo no lo sabía, por que me había prohibido a mi misma leer artículos sobre tu, y los chicos.

Pues, aquí estoy, ¿Qué tal te va?, no toda la conversación tiene que girar en torno a mi-Me deslizaba lentamente dentro de los ajustados jeans, ¿Cómo es posible que no supiera absolutamente nada de la gira, vivía en New York, y habíamos incluso dado como tres conciertos allá-

Muy bien, de hecho, estamos en receso de las grabaciones del show, y pensé darme una vuelta por acá, me entere que estaban de gira por Canadá, y quise pasar a saludar, antes de ir al festival de cine de Toronto.-Su voz sonaba como la de una muñeca prefabricada, no quedaba nada de la cálida chica que conocía antes, parecía que el formalismo y la fama la había absorbido por completo-

Me alegro, y….-Mordisquee mi labio, buscando otra cosa para acotar a nuestra incomoda conversación-¿Viste el concierto?

Mmm-Ella parecía sonrojada, o quizás era su patético bronceado falso-Claro que si, sabes que ustedes chicos son mi banda favorita…

Por supuesto que lo se…-Pensé que en decirle mi amor, o amiga, pero nada se sentía correcto, note la incomodidad al decir que eramos su banda favorita, ¿Cómo podríamos ser su banda favorita y ella sin enterarse de la gira?

Ken-Ella corto el incomodo silencio-Tenemos que hablar realmente de lo que sucedió.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Murmure, ahora molesto-¿No me dejaste por que tenias que irte a grabar?-Me odie a mi mismo por sonar como un egoísta-

Pensé que lo habías entendido, ¿no fuiste tu el que me dijo que fuera por mi sueño?, sabias que no quería ser una de esas chicas tontas que actuaban en comerciales, quería algo mas…

Yo también quería algo mas contigo, pero, no todo se puede tener en esta vida-Mi amargada voz resonó por todo el camerino-

Kendall, deja de ser tan idiota, por dios, sabias que lo nuestro no iba a parar en nada mas que sexo casual.-Me sentí herido al oír eso, los tabloides y revistas nos definían como "Jendall", mientras que realmente, éramos solo Jo….y Kendall, amigos del sexo casual, y las citas esporádicas-

¿Yo soy el idiota?-Reí de manera irónica-Yo no soy el que va a "visitarte", si tan poco te importo, entonces, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí de todos modos?, nadie te necesita.

-Ella coloco la mano en su pecho, como si hubiese sufrido un infarto, tonta reina del drama-Solo…quería saber si aun seguías vivo, quería saber como iba tu vida, discúlpame por ser comprensiva contigo, intento ayudarte con toda tu maldita depresión, y tus problemas..-La corte-

¡JO, NADIE NECESITA TU PUTA AYUDA!-Mi voz se extendió aun mas-Sabes que….tu me tienes lastima, te apenas de mi, me compadeces, y yo realmente no quiero eso….

Púdrete-Jo fulmino mi rostro con su mirada, para luego marcharse, casi tumbando la puerta del camerino.-

Retire mis pantalones, quedando en bóxers de nuevo, quería estar descansando un momento, pensando en toda la mierda que acababa de suceder, cuando de repente, la puerta de mi camerino se abrió lentamente,

Genial, otra vez Jo-Dije, para mis adentros-

Logan, era Logan, su delineado cuerpo pálido, su cabello negro como la noche, sus dientes blancuzcos adornaron su sonrisa, el chico entro lentamente dentro de mi camerino.

¿Kenny?-Su voz se escucho suave-¿Estas bien?, te oímos discutiendo con alguien…

¿Si?-Dije, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa-Siempre serán las viejas chismosas de siempre, ¿no?

No, no es eso, es que la discusión pareció ser realmente fuerte-El se acerco a mi, con sus manos al aire-No tienes que estar a la defensiva con nosotros todo el tiempo, somos hermanos…

¿Lo somos?-La ironía se dibujo en mi voz de nuevo-Por que yo ya no lo siento así.

¿Por qué no?-Logan parecía ofendido-Si algún día lo comunicaras con los demás, quizás podríamos ayudarte, solo…no te encierres en ti mismo, tienes que decirnos el motivo de tu amargura.

¿Es que no lo se, entiendes?-Mi nariz picaba, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían de pronto-

¿No sabes que?-Logan parecía no entenderlo-

No se cual es el motivo, sencillamente siento que mi vida perdió sentido, ¿entiendes?, ya no quiero nada de esto…-Mi mejilla se mojo, ya, estaba llorando de nuevo-

¿No quieres…estar con nosotros?-Logan sonaba como si fuera a llorar también-

Si, no, ¡NO LO SE!-me queje, sentándome en la pequeña silla del camerino-

Ken-se acerco a mi, tomando mis manos-Hermano, necesitas despejarte, ¿entiendes?, yo quiero ayudarte, Carlitos quiere, Jaime quiere, todos somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas?, los mismos chicos de siempre, los del Hockey, los monoperros-El sonrió al decir eso, como fantaseando nuestro placentero pasado-Necesitas ayuda..-el se levanto, alejándose de mi-Y te voy a ayudar..

Logan, espera, yo..-me levante para responder algo, pero, no podía, no sabia que hacer, el era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y realmente sentí la buena intención en sus acciones-

Te espero en el estacionamiento-Logan murmuro-¡Ah, y devuélveme mis bóxers, no hay mas nadie que sea un super doctor además de mi!-Logan azoto la puerta, dejándome solo, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara-

Una vez mas, el super doctor había logrado hacerme sentir vivo, una vez mas, el super doctor había hecho que sonriera y lloraba, una vez mas me di cuenta que el era realmente un súper…doctor.

Y lo amaba por eso.


	3. Devuélveme mi dildo

*Carlos Pov*

La gira había sido dura, dura para todos, pero en especial para Kendall, el "líder" de la banda, según los tabloides, últimamente rondaba demasiado estrés alrededor de nosotros, todas las relaciones fallidas de James…el fracaso de "Jendall", la pareja conformada por Jo y Kendall, Logan sumido en una especie de "budismo", todo, todo esto era demasiado

Incluso para mi…

Me encontraba en el cuarto de mi hotel, habíamos ordenado cuartos separados, mientras nuestra fama se fue incrementando, nosotros sentíamos requerir mas privacidad para cada uno, y así fue como nos fuimos separando lentamente, quebrantándonos de manera tonta, así fue como ya nada siguió siendo lo mismo.

Me establecí en el baño del cuarto, este baño era enorme, mucho más grande que el de los moteles que nos habíamos quedado, estábamos en Miami, habíamos llegado recientemente como última parada de nuestra gran gira por los Estados Unidos, que empezó en Iowa.

Mis manos retiraron totalmente mi ropa, quedando desnudo frente al enorme espejo, estaba muy aburrido y solitario, aun así, mi miembro viril parecía no notarlo, pues permanecía erecto, por alguna extraña razón.

Rebusque en mi maleta, nervioso por que alguien viera mi desnudez, luego recordé que este sitio esta cordonado por máxima seguridad, era imposible que si quiera una rata entrara a mi cuarto.

Parecía no llegar al fondo de mi enorme maleta, cuando toque un objeto metálico, estaba helado, y tieso, inmediatamente supe de que se trataba…era mi dildo.

Lo saque, lenta y apaciguadamente, mi boca parecía hacerse agua frente aquel enorme miembro falso, tome el pequeño control remoto, con nerviosismo.

Sentí mis manos sudar, mi frente también, mi pene se erecto demasiado, me encamine al baño y registre entre mi pequeña bolsa de cosas de mano, ahí, encontré mi lubricante…siempre había cuestionado por que guardaba eso en el lugar de mis "cosas de mano", pero, ¿a quién rayos le importa?

Me sente en el mueble del baño, abriendo mis piernas ampliamente..hasta llegar a mi trasero, el cual palmee, mordiendo mis labios…me encantaba jugar con mi cuerpo.

Introduje el dildo lubricado, lentamente, mi esfínter respondía, sacándolo, empujándolo hacia afuera, pero yo me contuve, manteniéndolo en mi interior.

-¡Ahh!-Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca, me estremecí al oírlo-

Tome el control remoto, colocando el objeto a máxima velocidad, mi ano se masajeaba rítmicamente.

¡AHH, DIOS, POR….DIOS!-golpeaba el mueble del baño, estirando mi mano hacia atrás, tomando mis rasuradas bolas-¡JODER, JODEME!-le decía, alentando a el miembro ficticio-

¿Car….los?-La voz tenue de James resonó por mi cuarto, la puerta se abrió, lentamente, yo me apresure a subir mis pantalones de dormir que había tomado de la maleta, aun con el aparato en mis entrañas-

¿Ja…jamie?-Mi voz temblaba, me agarraba del mueble, la excitación era demasiada-¿Qué…carajos haces acá?

¡VIEJO!-La "camarederia" de James no parecía agradable en este momento-Hay unas chicas rusas en el vestíbulo, ¡MADRE MIA, JAMAS HABIA VISTO TANTAS TETAS!

¿Qu..e…tet..as?-Mi voz estaba mas entrecortada, golpeaba el suelo con mis pies-James…yo

¿Qué es esto?-Tomo el control, apretando el botón de apagado, el objeto se detuvo, haciendo que mi cuerpo descargara un shock eléctrico de emociones-

¡Maldición!, suelta eso, idiota, es mi control…remoto-Murmure, analizando la respuesta-

¿Qué controla?-James rasco su nuca-

El agua, la ducha, osea, la bañera, me refiero…-Dije, colocando mis pies firmes en el suelo, el objeto amenazaba con salirse de mi ano-

¿Enserio?-James presiono el modo lento, haciendo que mis pantalones vibraran-

¡DEJA ESO!-grite, sintiendo como se introducía dentro de mi, penetrándome-

¡ATRAPAME!-James grito, empezando a correr-

¡VEN ACA, MALDITO!-dije, soltando risitas por las cosquillas que generaba el dildo en mi próstata-J..AMES

¡LITOS!-James corria por todas partes, finalmente, tropezó con un zapato, cayendo al suelo-`¡JODER!

¿E…stas bien?-Me acerque a el, nervioso, mis piernas temblaban por el aparato-¿Te..hiciste daño?

Amigo, estoy jodido-Mire lejos de su enorme cuerpo, el control remoto, había caído tan fuerte que se había roto, temblé, al sentir que se colocaba en máxima velocidad, de nuevo-

¡AHHH, DIOS, DIOS!-cai al suelo, atolondrado-¡MI…ERDA!-gemía, descontrolado, james me observaba, mientras reía-

¿Te estas cagando, Litos?-James murmuro, acomodando su cabello-

¡SAL…DE MI PUTOO.. CUARTO!-gritaba por el inmenso placer, me estremecía fuerte, el vibrador me estaba violando, y yo lo estaba disfrutando tremendamente-

¿Ch…icos?-Jeremy, el jefe de publicidad, toco la puerta, sonriendo como siempre- Chicos, ¿pueden venir?, hay una firma de autógrafos en el vestíbulo…

¡EL CHICO BANDANA IRA!-james grito, caminando hacia afuera, halo mi brazo, haciéndome bajar con el, me coloco una camiseta que recogió de la maleta, dejándome….

Dejando que el dildo me violara de forma rápida, en silencio, nadie parecía notar que estaba siendo follado por un objeto, y me encantaba ese descaro…

Jame…s-Murmure, suavemente, sonriendo al frente de el, cuando estábamos en el ascensor-

¡Shh!-James coloco un dedo en su boca-Dejemos que ese pequeño "calambre" en tu trasero, fluya, todo estará bien.

¿Qué?-dije, atonito por su comentario, baje la mirada, mi pantalón vibraba-

Por cierto…devuélveme mi dildo-James murmuro, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron y el salió, dejándome solo.

Solo y violado.

Quise incluir a Jarlos en esta historia, asi que tengo en mente hacer un episodio Kogan, y uno de Jarlos.


End file.
